1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to pet barriers and methods therefor and, more particularly, to a pet barrier and method therefor wherein the pet barrier is affixed at one end to a door frame and at the other end to a door so as to prevent small animals such as dogs and cats from exiting through a doorway when a door is opened.
2. Background of the Invention
Owners of small pets such as dogs and cats have long struggled with a vexing problem--how to keep the dog or cat from running through a doorway when the door is opened. At one time or another, most pet owners have had the experience of watching the dog or cat run through a doorway just as the door has been opened in response to a knock or a ring of the doorbell. Efforts to prevent such animal escape, either by placing a leg in front of the pet or by opening the door only a small amount, are generally unsuccessful.
There currently exist pet barriers for use in residential doorways. These barriers are generally made of wood or plastic and are made to expand to the width of the doorway, and to occupy approximately the bottom third or fourth of the doorway. There are drawbacks to these designs, however. First, these prior art barriers generally require that the door be kept open while the barrier is in place, and such barriers generally may not be used with a closed door--thus making these barriers impractical for use with a door that opens to the outside of the house. Moreover, those barriers which are not hinged are not easily removed when not in use. With respect to those barriers that may be used with a closed door, such barriers occupy the space in front of the closed door and, as a result, would be unsightly from the outside of a home if used in the doorway in the front entrance of a home.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved pet barrier and method for use in a doorway with a door--such as the front door to a home--that must be closed. The improved pet barrier and method must be relatively simple to engage and disengage, and must not permanently occupy a space in front of the door.